theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus
Magus, real name Janus, is an antagonist, later party member in the game Chrono Trigger, and a supporting character in The Interference III: Wings of Time. Magus is a powerful sorcerer swept out of his native time into the Middle Ages, and the master of an army of Mystics. History Prince Janus was born into the royal family of the Kingdom of Zeal, as the younger sibling of Schala, and the son of the Queen of Zeal. Though he was born as magically-inclined as his sister, he shielded his magic abilities, thus leading the people of the kingdom to conclude that he had no such powers. During his childhood, the Queen began and completed construction of the Mammon Machine, a device prepared to extract power from Lavos. Janus, during this time, noted that his mother had changed and began to openly reject her. He was present in the Ocean Palace when the Machine was activated; in the resultant incident, Janus was transported before Lavos, and then forward in time. Janus was thrust into the Middle Ages, upon where he was discovered by Ozzie. When Ozzie attempted to kill him, Janus defended with magic; with humans having lost the ability to use magic after the Ocean Palace incident, Ozzie was intrigued by Janus' abilities and took the boy in. Over the next several years, Ozzie groomed Janus as the successor to the command of the Mystic army. Janus shed his human name for the title Magus in response. After he ascended to power, Magus led the Mystics in a war against the human Kingdom of Guardia. In the background of the fighting, Magus attempted to raise Lavos from the ground, which his troops understood as a super-weapon. It is during this war, ten years ago, where he met and cursed Glenn, after first killing Cyrus. Personality Magus is and has always been a loner, even before the Ocean Palace incident, though this is partly in response to his mother's increasingly dangerous actions. It is known that the young Janus had a fondness for animals, as he had a pet cat, Alfador, who was incredibly loyal to him and him alone. Appearance Magus is tall and muscular, with particularly bulky shoulders and arms. He has pale, greyish-blue skin, pointed ears, and red eyes. His hair is extremely long and a bluish-white, with a prominent widow's peak. He wears a blue undershirt and purple trousers; brown armour including gloves, boots, breastplate and codpiece; and a thick cloak with a cowl neck. As a child, Janus' form was drastically different. He possessed a normal, pale human skin-tone, just as the other people of his home kingdom and his family. His hair was also the same shade of light purplish-blue as his mother and sister. He wore a long purple robe. Powers and weapons As a resident of Zeal, Magus commands a natural magic ability, and as part of the royal family line his particular strain of the magic is extremely powerful. He is able to handle all four elements of Guardia's magic, though his speciality is Shadow-type, which he uses to attempt to sweep the field. He is also able to cast Barriers against the magics of others, an ability which is initially stronger and prominent much earlier in the story. Aside from his magical abilities, Magus is also fairly physically powerful. His preferred melee weapon of choice is a scythe. Source games * Chrono Trigger, 1995 Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Characters Category:Party Members